


so much changed, but so much stayed the same

by moggin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, They're a family your honor, Wholesome, angst if you squint, really soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moggin/pseuds/moggin
Summary: christmas in the sbi household, a gift for @WhimsicalMercy
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	so much changed, but so much stayed the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhimsicalMercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalMercy/gifts).



> <3

It had been such a long time since the entire family was together.

Since the last time they were like this, so much had happened in the world, so much had happened to them, they had caused so much to happen… everything was just so convoluted now and it was nice to take a break to bask in the warmth of their loved ones.

The four of them were in Techno’s cabin. The piglin hybrid had been slightly annoyed at first, but as soon as it was made known that Phil would join them, he stopped complaining. Though he would never admit it, the self-proclaimed Blood God had an impossibly soft spot for his family, and he missed his dad. 

The last time the whole family was together for Christmas was years back. Maybe half a decade? Tommy had been eleven years old, still under Phil’s care and the same as he always was. Loud and boisterous. He and Phil still lived in the small cabin Phil had raised his three sons in, and Techno and Wilbur had come home for the holidays. 

Techno never specified where he was at any time, but he always told Tommy of his adventures when they were together, sharing a bed like they did when Techno still lived permanently with Phil. Tommy always had nightmares, so they had made it a habit to sleep cuddled up together, that way if Tommy woke up from a nightmare Techno would be there to console him until he fell back asleep. 

Wilbur had made a home with Schlatt, the pair deciding to move in together since they spent almost all their time with each other anyway. Wilbur insisted it was strictly platonic, but Phil didn’t miss the way he looked at Schlatt when he introduced him. Like Schlatt was his whole world. Phil smiled to himself when he thought about it, still.

The four of them had decorated a pine tree that Techno brought in. Tommy made the poor decision of openly doubting Techno’s strength, so the older boy had unceremoniously ripped the wood apart with his bare hands. How that was possible, Phil didn’t know but he still had to cut the trunk so it would fit in the house. 

It was tradition for Tommy to put the star on the top, so Phil lifted the young boy from under his arms, like one would pick up a cat, and Tommy put the star on the top. Since then, Tommy had grown, so he didn’t need to be picked up anymore. 

Aside from Tommy height, so much had changed with the family. Wilbur was entirely a ghost, Tommy had been exiled, Techno had blown up a country(so did Wilbur, but he didn’t remember), and Phil had killed his own son. They all had varying levels of trauma, sometimes they doubted if Techno even _had_ any trauma, since he never showed it, but Phil(perceptive as always) never missed the glint in Techno’s eyes or the hesitation in his gait when he stepped through a Nether portal.

Techno and Wilbur had come back home, and so had Tommy, who left only recently. They all harbored new scars, physical and mental, but they were still a family and the atmosphere was warm. 

The four of them were happy as ever. Techno made Wilbur a new guitar from some tropic wood he found on his travels. He brought Tommy a totem of undying, as well as some cool rocks and charms he found. He brought Phil an ancient avian encyclopedia he had found in a temple impossibly far away, knowing Phil loved to learn about his ancestors. 

Tommy had made Phil a new hat out of twine he found in a nearby village. He took the time to dye the twine so the hat could be in Phil’s signature green and white striped pattern. Phil replaced his old hat with Tommy’s new one immediately. Tommy had made Techno a sea crown out of shells, scraping together enough gold and gems to give it gold veins and colorful accents in the opulent style he knew he loved so much. He had just found a lot of blue things and put them in a blue box for Wilbur. He was delighted.

Wilbur gave everyone small blue items that made him think of them. Tommy, a blue bandana. Techno, a small blue flower. When the piglin hybrid questioned it, Wilbur said that it made him remember that Techno’s favorite flowers when he was younger were cornflowers. That he remembered him playing around in them, gathering bunches in his tiny hands and smelling them. Wilbur gave Phil a blue quill. It used to just be a feather, but Wilbur had dyed it to be “acceptable”.

Phil made Tommy a new pair of boots. He forged new armor for Techno’s horse, Carl. He weaved a fabric out of thin pieces of leather and hand-sewed a guitar strap for Wilbur, embroidering little blue animals on it.

After gifts were exchanged and ‘thank you’s were said, the four settled into a heap on Phil’s small couch. The boys fell asleep to Techno telling them about his travels softly, his classic monotone making the sound surprisingly soothing.

Phil held the three sleeping men, his three little boys, and thanked whatever deity was around for keeping them… well, not safe, but keeping them with him. One of his kids was dead, one was depressed, and one was genocidal. They were a fucking mess, but they were his mess, and even though so much had changed since the last time they were all together for a holiday like this, Phil’s love for his boys always stayed the same.

Techno hugged him tighter in his sleep, and Tommy mumbled something that sounded like ‘big man’. Phil laughed lightly and cuddled into Techno’s shoulder(when had he gotten so much bigger than him? He should really come home more often) and fell asleep in the warmth of his family and the glowing hearth.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
